


Amantes Secretos

by dramioneloveraf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Before The Last, Blank Period, Canon Compliant, F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Post-War, pre-last
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramioneloveraf/pseuds/dramioneloveraf
Summary: Após a quarta guerra shinobi, Naruto estava se apaixonando por Hinata gradualmente e toda vila de Konoha sabia... Bem, menos ele. One-shots cronológicos / Canon – Compliant / Pós-guerra / Pré The Last / Contém referências das Hiden novels.___Se ele a amava, não era porque ela era a ideia de amor que ele queria ter, mas porque ela era a pessoa com quem ele queria compartilhar o que ele tinha salvado toda sua vida.___
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	1. alívio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quirrrky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirrrky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [secret lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221408) by [quirrrky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirrrky/pseuds/quirrrky). 



> Essa é a tradução da fanfiction **secret lovers** da autora [quirrrky](/users/quirrrky/)  
> Me apaixonei por essa fanfiction desde o primeiro capítulo e queria muito compartilhar com meus amigos, porém a barreira de idiomas não deixava. Então pedi autorização da autora para postar a tradução. Vou ter um pouco de dificuldades em expressar algumas frases e expressões que não tem o mesmo peso nos dois idiomas, mas vou tentar o meu melhor para ser o mais fiel possível. 
> 
> Aviso Legal: Os personagens e diversos cenários neste trabalho pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto et al.
> 
> Não sei se vocês chegaram a perceber no decorrer do anime o uso das palavras _teme_ (maldito) e _dobe_ (idiota). Achei melhor continuar com uso dessas palavras em japonês, do que a tradução em português.

Amantes secretos

  
**entrada um**

Inspiração

Naruto foi direto atrás da Hinata após a guerra

* * *

/alívio/

  
um sentimento de felicidade que algo desagradável não aconteceu ou acabou

* * *

Era se como se uma enorme nuvem preta tivesse partido- eles triunfaram na guerra e parecia como se uma massa de ar ruim tivesse sido expelida de seus pulmões. Aqueles que estavam presos nos seus lindos pesadelos foram libertados e um laço antigo é finalmente remendado depois de várias perseguições e anos de distância.

Lá, lutando para se levantar, enquanto cada um perdeu um membro, os dois melhores amigos e eternos rivais – Uzumaki Naruto e Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi, seu antigo sensei, ajudava o shinobi loiro e, claro, eherm, sua colega de time do cabelo rosa oferecia ajuda para o último.

“Bom, eu mal conseguia me levantar. Eu aposto que a Sakura-chan tratou aquele _teme_ bem melhor,” Naruto reclamava enquanto Sakura contemplava se dava um _shanaro_ na cara dele.

“Cala a boca!” Ela estava prestes a ir, mas ao ver o sorriso brincalhão que a juntava com o shinobi de cabelos negros que a ela se apoiava, Sakura virou seu olhar para olha-lo e corou. _Sasuke-kun_... Eles estavam tão perto.

Os três compartilharam suas mini brincadeiras habituais e riram enquanto se juntavam aos outros. Oh kami, eles sentiam falta disso. As risadas logo pararam quando Naruto parou de andar. Kakashi percebeu isso e se perguntou sobre a ação repentina do garoto, mas parou quando Naruto se afastou e _sem pensar_ se arrastava na direção de uma certa kunoiche.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Ela está olhando para além do céu. Um sorriso é evidente no seu rosto gentil, mas em seus olhos há algumas preocupações, que desaparecem logo que o ouviu chamar seu nome,

“Hinata!”

“Naruto-kun!” Ela se apressou e o encontrou na metade do caminho, mas a preocupação ressurgiu no seu rosto.

_Hematomas, feridas e seu..._

“Naruto-kun, seu braço,” ela disse enquanto lágrimas escorriam em seu rosto, “você está-você está-“

Ela não pode evitar em tocá-lo no lugar onde ele perdeu aquela mão que antes era usada para segurar a dela.

“Hinata,” ele a chamou no meio de risadas, “Por que você está chorando? Olhe! Eu estou bem -ttebayo!” Naruto a assegurou, enquanto de brincadeira acariciava o topo da cabeça dela. Seus olhares se encontraram – os olhos azuis como o oceano procuravam e encontraram conforto nos olhos lunares dela – e foi ai que eles sentiram aquele anseio, ternura e felicidade.

Alívio.

_Graças a Deus, ele está vivo._

_Graças a Deus, ela está segura._

Os olhos de Hinata se fecharam e sua cabeça inclinou-se levemente para baixo, enquanto Naruto soltou um suspiro profundo e _subconscientemente_ encontrou sua testa com a dela.

E caramba, a cena não poderia ser mais surpreendente. Bem, para alguns, foi. 

Aqueles alguns incluia o Kakashi. Enquanto a admiração da Hinata Hyuuga pelo shinobi loiro é bem evidente, ele nunca pensou que o Naruto ganharia a energia para andar sozinho só para aproximar-se dela. _Interessante... Bem, ele está crescendo_. Foi o que ele pensou.

Então o Sasuke, o que ele saberia certo? Ele estave longe por anos, mas Naruto teria uma namorada? Aquele _dobe_ , de qualquer forma, o que ele sabe sobre garotas. Putz, ele até duvidava se o Naruto sabe e percebe o que ele está fazendo agora. No fundo, ele está feliz - ele está feliz por ele que finalmente encontrou alguém que se importa com ele tão profundamente. Não que ele não se importe, mas é apenas diferente. 

Mas para alguém como a Sakura, ela não poderia estar mais feliz pelos dois. Dizer que ela shippava eles não era suficiente, ela deve ser a presidente do fandom. Embora Naruto a estivesse instigando para um romance com ele, ela sabia que era apenas uma dinâmica que eles construíram para os anos que compartilharam um com o outro, uma dinâmica que, embora divertida, se tornou platônica. Ao falar disso, suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas quando ela olhou de relance para o objeto de sua afeição.

Enquanto isso... 

“Ei Naruto! Você tem segurado a Hinata por muito tempo!” Kiba anunciou para todo o mundo shinobi ouvir. 

Embora Sakura quisesse mencionar o fato de que a um tempo atrás Naruto reclamava que não era capaz de ficar de pé, mas ele conseguiu seguir seu caminho em direção a Hinata sem nenhuma ajuda, ela deixou isso passar para discussões futuras. Ela está desfrutando muito da proximidade com o Sasuke e duvidava que Kiba não pudesse fazer uma provocação melhor. 

Hinata corou e afastou-se um pouco do Naruto. “K-K-Kiba-kun...” ela disse, enquanto Naruto deu um sorriso envergonhado, “Kiba, é bom ver que você está bem.” 

“Bem, é bom ver que você está vivo e segurando a minha colega de time como se toda sua vida dependesse disso.”

“Você quer saber por quê? É porque ele está exausto e mal consegue ficar de pé. Só pelo jeito que ele ainda está segurando a Hinata, ele mal conseguiria ficar de pé por si só.” Shino dividiu com o grupo.

Hinata olhou para o jeito que Naruto se segurava e corou ainda mais, mas preocupação logo apareceu em suas feições, “Eu estou superbem-ttebayo! Veja, veja, veja!” Ele a soltou enquanto ela olhava diretamente em seus olhos. E porra, ele estava cansado. 

“Naruto-kun!” Então, ele caiu sobre ela como esperado.

“Woof”

“Pela primeira vez ele desmaiou primeiro,” Kiba disse entre risadas.


	2. reconfortante

**entrada dois**

inspiração

Naruto e Hinata durante a cerimônia de enterro em massa

* * *

/reconfortante/

aliviar os sentimentos de aflição ou angústia de uma pessoa

* * *

O sol mal estava brilhando e parecia como se ele estivesse de luto com eles – sintonizados com suas mágoas e emoções enquanto se reuniam como um em um memorial em massa por seus entes queridos que faleceram.

Todos vestidos de preto em seus trajes cerimoniais, os shinobis mais corajosos de Konoha estavam perdidos nas memórias de seus amados falecidos.

O sempre tão formidável grupo Ino-Shika-Cho ficou junto, tão firme e forte quanto seus pais antes do incidente. Bem, eles tem que ficar forte assim como seus pais, pois eles são a própria personificação de sua grandeza.

Mas um túmulo atraiu o coração da massa, povoada pelos membros do clã mais forte da vila e por seus sólidos colegas de time. 

Tenten não mostrou nenhuma restrição ao chorar. Sim, a princípio, com seus pontos de vista frios e personalidade, ela não se dava tão bem com ele, mas o tempo o mudou - seu coração. Ele é uma admiração para muitos como prova viva de que a mudança pode acontecer e pode acontecer para sempre. 

“Nós temos que deixá-lo ir não importa o quão difícil seja para nós. Neji não poderia nos ver assim. Nós temos que ficar de pé e ser frotes. Eu aposto que ele diria isso se ele estivesse aqui conosco,” disse seu colega de time enquanto lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos. 

Mais fácil falar do que fazer. Mas só o pensamento de supostamente ele estar lá, trouxe mais dor aos seus corações.

A mesma dor que curvava o rígido líder do clã Hyuuga. Ele falhou, ele falhou em proteger o próprio remanescente da memória de seu irmão. Ele sempre lembraria do dia que pediu desculpas dele. O dia que ele sabia que as coisas haviam mudado, não só para eles, mas para todo clã. 

Ele sabia que Neji teria sido um ótimo líder apesar de todas as tradições estritas que eles tinham que respeitar. 

Ele segurou mais forte o ombro de sua filha caçula. Ela estava chorando, ela estava machucada e não deveria sentir tanta perda tão nova. Mas quem era ele para reivindicar isso, afinal? Sua filha mais velha perdeu sua mãe quando nova e agora tinha que enfrentar outra perda. Hinata e Neji se lapidaram juntos – ele a influenciou com suas habilidades inquestionáveis enquanto ela passava para ele a bondade e o calor de uma família. 

Porém, diferente de quando sua mãe morreu e sua filha ficou de luto sozinha, agora um shinobi loiro ficou ao seu lado dividindo a mesma dor que ela abriga.

Talvez o que eles dizem seja verdade, quando você perde um, você ganha outro.

Embora seu time fosse s mais próximo que ele tinha de uma família e é esperado que ele chegue e comemore esse momento com eles, Naruto sabia que ele só poderia compartilhar o melhor com ela. Conhecido por suas ações imediatas, ele voltou a olhar para seus companheiros de equipe. Sem uma palavra, eles sabiam o que ele queria dizer e acenaram com a cabeça em reconhecimento. 

Ele não perdeu tempo em ir até ela. E logo ali ele encontrou o local perfeito bem atrás dela. Desta vez, eles não estavam de mãos dadas. Dessa vez eles não estavam um ao lado do outro. No entanto, há algo na maneira como ele escolheu ficar atrás dela que poderia trazer paz e segurança à alma de Neji, se ele estivesse testemunhando isso.

Ele estava atrás dela emanando proteção e sinceridade - a mesma postura que Neji Hyuuga teria ficado se ele estivesse na mesma posição. 

_Neji, eu tomo conta daqui pra frente._

Não era uma promessa, era o futuro. 

Apesar de seus traços mostrarem tristeza, seus olhos tinham tantos arrependimentos do quantas maravilhas ele e Neji poderiam ter feito juntos.

O céu começou a escurecer e as pessoas começaram a voltar para casa. Hiashi olhou para sua filha mais nova e decidiu que muita dessa tristeza poderia não ser bom para ela. Ele cometeu esse tipo de erro no passado e certamente não repetiria o mesmo no presente. Sua outra filha, no entanto, só poderia ser consolada por uma certa pessoa - aquela com quem ela compartilhava a mesma agonia. 

Hiashi olhou para Naruto e deu um breve aceno com a cabeça. O loiro, ficou um pouco surpreso por um momento, mas olhando para Hinata, ele compreendeu. Ele viu a partida deles, e permaneceu onde estava.

Assim que eles foram os únicos que restaram, Hinata se curvou na frente do túmulo de seu primo e logo as lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos. 

Ela prometeu ser forte. Neji nii-san não ia querer vê-la chorando desse jeito. Mas tinha tanto peso no coração dela que ela não conseguia aguentar.

Ele arriscou a vida dele por causa da escolha dela. Ela deveria ter sido quem-quem-

Não! Ela não pode pensar desse jeito. Ela tem certeza que o Neji nii-san não queria que tivesse acontecido de outra forma.

Porém, a sua morte não foi em vão também. Ele era um herói. Para todos, ele permanecerá como um e sua morte será sempre lembrada e honrada por aqueles que o valorizaram mais e ela sempre o estimará em seu coração. Dessa forma, o sacrifício de Neji nii-san não será em vão e seus sonhos e aspirações permanecerão para sempre. 

Enquanto lágrimas suficientes lavaram a dor, ela agora se deu conta da presença de Naruto. Ele ficou atrás dela o tempo todo, mas ela mal o notou. Os olhos dela se perdiam nos dele - eram tumultuados e inseguros. E ela sabia que ele estava pensando os mesmos pensamentos que ela estava há algum tempo.

Ela sabia disso. Ela viu nos olhos dele.

"Quando eu estava fatigada devido ao treinamento excessivo, eu-eu não podia abrir meus olhos por semanas. Neji nii-san pensou que eu não sabia, mas eu sei que ele me ajudou naqueles dias em que eu não podia ver. Ele afastou todos os objetos que atrapalhariam meu caminho, ele colocou aquele copo de água perto de mim para que eu pudesse alcançá-lo, e ele fez tudo, não esperando que eu reconhecesse sua gentileza. Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de falar sobre toda assitência que deu."

Lágrimas começaram a brotar em seus olhos, mas um sorriso feliz genuíno conseguiu um caminho em seu rosto, o que deixou Naruto pasmo por um segundo.

"O-o-o que eu estou dizendo?" ela disse no meio da risada forçada, mas olhou para ele novamente e foi aí que ele recuperou a confiança que sua prima sempre quis que ela tivesse.

"O que eu quis dizer foi. Eu sei que Neji nii-san sempre estará olhando por nós. Eu sei no fundo do meu coração que ele continuará a se importar, mesmo que não esteja mais aqui. Ele sempre estará conosco para assistir nossos sonhos se tornarem realidade, para ver se a escolha que ele fez se concretizou em como alcançamos nossos sonhos.Ele pode não se tornar o líder do clã como ele queria ser, mas eu não vou decepcioná-lo eu-eu-eu vou treinar como se estivesse comigo, eu vou lembrar de todas as lições que ele me ensinou e eu o darei orgulhoso mostrando que ele não perdeu seu tempo comigo e, o mais importante, ele não arriscou sua vida por nada."

Ela se levantou e o encarou, repetindo o que havia feito para acorda-lo durante a guerra. A mão dela encontra seu caminho na bochecha dele.

Ela pertencia lá por certas razões.

Durante a guerra, Naruto não teve tempo para avaliar como o toque dela era, mas agora ele só conseguia sentir o toque mais caloroso que ele já sentiu além do abraço de sua mãe, e é engraçado como aquele calor cercava não somente a área onde ela tocava, mas se alastrou de dentro para fora – algo que o fez estremecer, pois a sensação disso era reconfortante demais para existir. Um estranho e ainda assim calmo nó se intalou em sua barriga.

“Você também pode viver o sonho do Neji nii-san Naruto-kun. O seu sonho de se tornar Hokage não pertence somente a você mais. Agora pertence a ele também. Juntos nós devemos mostrar a ele que o destino não se decide sozinho. Nós decidimos nossos destinos.”

Como as palavras dela podem curar seus pensamentos mais fracos? Como ela exatamente pode fazer isso? Encarar era a única coisa que ele podia fazer enquanto as palavras dela se afundavam nele uma por uma.

_Neji, obrigado por tudo. Eu posso não saber se posso lhe agradecer o bastante, mas eu vou tentar meu melhor para alcançar meus sonhos e fazer uso dessa chance que você me deu para o melhor. Isso eu vou fazer e você sabe que eu nunca volto atrás na minha palavra._

Sua mão alcançou o toque caloroso em sua bochecha e segurou firme. 

“Hai! Vamos fazer isso Hinata!” Ele disse enquanto o seu sorriso brilhoso reapareceu em seu rosto com um tipo diferente de solenidade em seus olhos. 

Hinata corou com o jeito que ele segurava sua mão. E ela estava esperando que seu nervosismo com o contato não estivesse fazendo sua mão transpirar. 

“Por agora, eu devo ficar totalmente curado antes que a Tsunade baa-chan acabe com a minha vida -ttebayo!” Ele ria enquanto cerrava seu punho entusiasmado. 

_Ai, isso dói_. 

“Você está bem, Naruto-kun?” 

“Eu tô bem, eu tô bem -ttebayo!” Ele não estava. 

Os dois andaram juntos até o hospital com pequenas conversas e silêncio rodeando os dois. 

“Ei Hinata!” Ele chamou antes de ela ir. 

“S-Sim?” Ela virou de repente, corando suas bochechas. 

“Vamos comer um ramen quando eu sair daqui -ttebayo!” Ele disse, sorrindo com seu sorriso de sempre – olhos fechados radiantemente. 

De algum jeito, as bochechas vermelhas de Hinata ficaram ainda mais vermelhas e ela so pode dizer, “O-okay, N-N-Naruto-kun.”

Então, o Naruto pode não perceber totalmente o impacto do sacrifício do Neji ainda, mas logo ele irá, quando ele tiver que ir e voltar da lua para o pertencimento e amor que ele anciava por toda sua vida. Seu maior sonho e o grande presente do Neji.


	3. feliz

**entrada três**

inspiração

Hinata comemora o aniversário do Naruto enquanto estava no hospital

* * *

/feliz/

sentir, mostrar ou causar prazer ou satisfação

* * *

Era de noite. O _teme_ estava ouvindo as ‘exageradas’ aventuras do _dobe_ indiferentemente. Por mais que ele quisesse esconder, ele sentiu falta de todo o barulho.

“Sasuke-kun, você está se sentido bem?” Sakura o perguntou enquanto fazia outra visita nas suas rondas.

“Ei, Sakura-chan! Como é que esse teme está se curando mais rápido do que eu? Tch, eu devia saber que tem favorit-“

“Naruto! Ou você cala essa sua boca ou o meu punho vai calar por você!” Ela disse enquanto preparava sua força para seu próximo movimento. Sasuke só pode soltar um suspiro, apesar de ele saber o porque aquele dobe não esta se sentindo melhor.

“Então, terminei de checar o estado de vocês. Vocês devem ir dormir agora,” Sakura disse e olhou para o loiro ameaçadoramente, “ou eu vou fazer você dormir do meu jeito.”

“Ei teme!” Naruto o chamou num sussurro assim que pensou que Sakura tivesse indo embora, “Você sabia que-“

“Naruto! O que eu te falei sobre dormir! Se você quiser ficar no hospital para sempre tudo bem, mas não arraste o Sasuke-kun com você!”

“Ah, porque isso agora Sakura-chan? Quer que eu fique com você por mais um tempo ein?Logo, o murro dela desceu na cara dele.

“Ta ai, a forma mais fácil de te fazer calar a boca.” Ela disse com um grande suspiro enquanto se despedia do outro, “Sasuke-kun.”

“Hm”

Dormir com um olho aberto se tornou a especialidade de Sasuke. Depois de muito tempo alimentando ceticismo em relação ao mundo, ele ficou hipersensível ao ambiente em volta dele, mesmo estando cochilado, ao contrário daquele dobe que geralmente dormia profundamente.

Porém, tinha algo de errado com o loiro barulhento ultimamente. Sasuke não tinha certeza se era a nova dinamica do seu amigo ou se ele devia acorda-lo.

Pesadelos.

Ele ja tinha dito essa preocupação para Sakura, mas o loiro só rejeitou sua ajuda em seu sono. As suas mãos afastavam as dela enquando ela tentava o acalmar. Ela disse que isso pode ser devido as medicações que ele esta tomando e que seus roncos suaves e sono tranquilo logo voltariam.

Ainda assim, ele não aguentava não ficar um pouco incomodado.

A porta rangeu silenciosamente e logo foi seguida de passos suaves.

_Quem nos visitaria a essa hora? O horário de visita acabou, certo? A Sakura está ciente disso?_ Sasuke pensou enquanto abria seus olhos astutamente.

Ele não estava chocado com o que viu. A garota Hyuuga, cuja pele pálida e cabelo escuro eram iluminados brilhantemente pela lua acima, estava cuidando das flores que trouxe. Ele fechou seus olhos de novo.

_Hm,_

Ele ficou perplexo quando sentiu a presença da garota junto com o som de seus passos. Pelo que ele podia sentir, ela também estava colocando algumas flores no vaso a cima da sua mesa de cabeceira.

_Porque ela colocaria-_

“Não...” As suas atenções foram atraídas pelo loiro, que estava resmungando e se mexendo freneticamente.

_Lá estava de novo_. Sasuke pensou enquanto ele permaneceu calmo e ficou com seus olhos fechados, enquanto ele sentia a presença da Hinata se distanciar e pelo que ele pode deduzir, ela foi para perto do dobe. Com curiosidade pura, ele abriu seus olhos e conseguiu assitir os dois secretamente.

“Naruto-kun,” Hinata falou com preocupação enquanto se aproximava dele.

“Não, por favor, não...” Naruto continou a murmurar enquanto se mexia desconfortável em seu sono. Com preocupaçao pura, ela sentou na beira da cama dele e pegou sua mão. Ela segurou com suas duas mãos, desejando que isso fosse o suficiente para tranquilizar seu sono.

Os lábios do loiro tremeram, algumas lágrimas cairam dos seus olhos, mas o medo que ocupava sua expressão deixou seu rosto e foi trocado por um pequeno sorriso doce. Sua respiração acelerada voltou ao normal e o silêncio no quarto não pode esconder o suspiro de alívio que ele deu.

_Muita coisa aconteceu, né?_

Dizer que Sasuke estava interessado nos ‘romances’ de seu melhor amigo era um pouco anormal, mas agora ele não pode não se sentir feliz por Naruto. Desde quando eles eram novos, ele sempre achou uma alma semelhante com ele. Ele sabia que os dois sentiam a mesma dor da ausência de seus entes queridos nas suas vidas, apesar deles mostrarem esse laço na forma de rivalidade.

Ver o Naruto finalmente forjando um ponte com alguém que realmente se importava com ele, deixou Sasuke um pouco à vontade, porque ele sabia que seu amigo merecia ser amado por alguém como _eles_ , alguém que também sentiu a mesma inadequação na vida, e Sasuke sabia que Hyuuga Hinata não era estranha a isso.

Hinata queria poder ficar mais tempo aquela noite, mas ela tinha certeza que seu pai ficaria preocupado com sua ausência na sua casa naquela hora da noite. E ela também não queria que Sakura-chan tivesse problemas por permitir a sua visita fora do horário permetido.

“Naruto-kun!” Ela o chamou suavemente ao mesmo tempo que decidiu o visitar num horário melhor.

“Ah, Hinata!” Animado como sempre.

A kunoiche de cabelo escuro deu um pequeno aceno com a cabeça para o garoto de cabelos negros ao entrar na ala compartilhada.

“É bom ver você aqui, dattebayo! Você sabe, esse teme pode ser bem chato pra conversar as vezes. Ele não fala nada sem ser ‘Hm’,”

A tímida Hyuuga so deu risadinhas com suas palavras, enquanto o outro so,

“Hm”, como esperado.

“N-Naruto-kun,”Hinata disse, suas bochechas coraram levemente enquanto ela levantava a pequena caixa que tinha com ela. Os olhos de Naruto aumentaram com entusiasmo, “Isso é pra mim?”

A garota corada assentiu, “S-Sim, Naruto-kun! E-Eu so pensei que”, ela começou a mostrar o pequeno mimo, o que deixou os olhos do loiro maravilhados, seus lábios levemente partidos no que parecia ser o gesto mais inesperado que ele já recebeu. 

“Eu estava pensando que, como seu aniversário foi durante a guerra, você nunca teve a chance de comemorar e tudo mais. Por isso eu pensei que se não fosse muito tarde e-e” De repente um abraço de um braço parou o discurso da jovem Hyuuga.

_N-Naruto-kun..._

E meu Deus, eles estavam tão perto! Hinata podia jurar que seu coração estava para sair pela boca. Ela só sentia ele – o calor que irradiava dele era como o paraíso. E poxa, era muito melhor que o Tsukuyomi infinito.

_Hinata, abraça ele de volta! Você consegue!_ A Hinata interior torceu para que ela fizesse o que tinha que ser feito. _Tá certo! Eu prometi durante a guerra que eu andaria com o Naruto-kun e eu vou corajosamente ficar ao lado dele. Eu consigo!_

Tremendo, ela o abraçou de volta com uma mão ainda segurando o bolo com cuidado.

Pelo que sabemos, Hinata estava falando com todos os deuses acima. O que ela era? Ela era apenas um mulher, fraca para o toque de seu homem e ela rezava para que não desmaiasse no seu abraço.

“Hinata! E-eu nunca pensei que alguém lembraria. Muito obrigado por tudo. Você realmente é a melhor!”

Dizer que o Naruto é um chorão era uma afirmação direta. Algumas lágrimas caíram, já que ele não podia descrever a _felicidade_ que ele sentia. O coração dele estava pesado, mas ele sabia que era de alegria. Bem no fundo, ele queria agradecer Hinata ainda mais, mas não conseguia achar uma forma ou alguma palavra que pudesse mostrar devidamente o quanto ele valorizava o que ela tinha feito por ele.

Ele nunca sentiu que seu aniversário fosse algo para realmente se comemorar – afinal era o dia da morte de seus pais. Somente algumas pessoas pareciam lembrar, mas de alguma forma a adição de Hinata o tornou mais especial.

Ele se afastou dela - sua mão segurava o ombro dela. Os olhos dela estavam brilhando, sua bochechas coradas com a cor mais quente e ela sorriu para ele, “Feliz Aniversário Naruto-kun!”

A sua voz gentil o deixou arrepiado e ele a encarou surpreso. O coração dele doía levemente tanto que ele nem prestou atenção, mas ele também não podia deixar de admirar.

“Ah, e-eu não tinha certeza de qual sabor você gostava e eu so peguei qualquer um,”

“Hinata,”

“E-então eu espero que você goste de verdade, se você não gostar, eu vou pegar-“

“Hinata!” Ele a chamou enquanto ela finalmente se acalmava e olhou de volta pra ele.Os olhos dele- eles estavam procurando os dela, mas eles também estavam brilhando e contentes. Isso fez com que ela ficasse feliz também e deixou seu coração batendo ferozmente.

_Oh kami, eu espero que ele não consiga ouvir._

“Eu amei! Qualquer que seja o sabor do bolo, eu vou amar -ttebayo!” Naruto ponderou, o que deu a ela uma confiança recém-encontrada para continuar consciente por enquanto.

Hinata puxou a pequena mesa do lado deles e colocou o bolo em cima, então ela pegou algo diferente. Não teve tempo suficiente e suas bochechas coraram novamente.

“Aqui, Naruto-kun, eu também fiz um bento pra você. Eu pensei que talvez você quisesse comer outra comida além das do hospital.”

Ela abriu a caixa do bento e Naruto se sentiu energizado com o que ele viu.

“É sério? Você fez isso Hinata?” Ele perguntou com animação pura enquanto a tímida kunoiche assentia.

Sasuke, que estava longe de apreciar o momento dos dois, ficou surpreso quando Hinata se aproximou dele com outro bento na mão, e a viu colocar o bento no seu colo que estava coberto.

“E-eu também fiz um para você Sasuke-kun,”

Ele olhou para o amigo loiro com cuidado. Por alguma razão, isso deixou Sasuke nervoso. Teve eventos quando Sakura lhe dava algo especial e Naruto se metia no meio deles. Sasuke sempre achou que Naruto so queria quele tipo de atenção que Sakura sempre dava para ele, que aquele dobe era mais inseguro do que enciumado, porque ninguem fazia aquilo com ele.

“Hãn? Você fez um para o teme também, Hinata?"

Surpresa, a tímida garota assentiu em resposta e voltou para onde estava sentada antes.

Naruto olhou para o imóvel Sasuke e sorriu para ele.

“Nossa, você realmente é bondosa, não é, Hinata? A sua bondade, eu realmente amo isso em você -ttebayo!” Ele disse com seu sorriso de sempre ao tempo que o rosto da garota ficava todo corado, e tudo o que ela podia fazer era se esconder.

_E-ele ama... Não Hinata! Ele quis dizer a sua bondade! Não pense nada além disso._

_Mas! Ele ama algo de mim._ Hinata se tapeou mentalmente.

Sasuke suspirou de alívio, mas ele ainda estava um pouco surpreso, e intrigado também.

“Eherm, teme! A Hinata foi gentil o suficiente para lhe dar um delicioso almoço e você vai continuar calado assim? Não se atreva a me dar outro ‘Hm’!” Naruto o ralhou quando ele respondia, ainda surpreso e confuso com o que estava acontecendo.

“Obrigado.”

Hinata levantou sua cabeça e encarou o garoto de cabelo negro,

“D-de nada, Sasuke-kun.”

Entquando isso, o loiro animadamente encarava a sua comida e, sem pensar, pegou o hashi que estava ao lado, mas falhou no movimento.

Sim, isso mesmo. Ele esqueceu que o que sobrara dele era sua mão esquerda, a qual ele nao era acostumado. Com o movimento mais gentil, o hashi foi tirado de sua mão.

“A-aqui, Naruto-kun. D-deixa que eu ajudo você.” O rosado das suas bochecas nunca saiu e Deus sabe que isso leveu várias doses de coragem para ela fazer isso. De certa forma, Naruto aceitou e abriu sua boca, aceitando o que quer que ela fosse alimenta-lo.

E os olhos dele viram estrelas. Era a melhor comidade _de verdade_ que ele ja provou! E até tinha verduras! Como ele desejava comer esse tipo de comida todo dia de sua vida.

“Hmmm! Hinata, essa é a melhor- essa é a melhor comida que eu ja comi -ttebayo!”

Além de lamém.

E isso só aumentou a coragem da tímida Hyuuga, ao mesmo tempo que o alimentava mais carinhosamente.

“Obrigada, Naruto-kun,”

“Não, é tudo graças a você Hinata!”

Naruto fechou seus olhos enquanto saboreava essa estranha alegria de ser alimentado pela Hinata. Ele ainda não se importava com esse sentimento confuso que ele estava tendo, mas logo ele estará ciente disso.

_É realmente muito fácil está perto da Hinata. Ela nunca falha em ser uma ótima amiga, dattebayo._

Uhm, talvez como cerca de dois anos?

E sendo a pessoa ingênua que ele era, ele só igualou isso a felicidade. De qualquer formar, eles são amigos, certo? É normal sentir esse sentimento ao redor de seus amigos, certo?

Sakura, então, entrou no quarto, mas os dois não perceberam. Eles estavam muito envolvidos com o que estava acontecendo entre eles que criaram uma bolha para si mesmos. A garota do cabelo rosa podia jurar que ela podia ver as nove caudas do Naruto balançando de prazer.

Ela suspirou ao vê-los – feliz que os dois patetas de Konoha finalmente encontraram o caminho para o outro de algum jeito, mas eles estavam longe do que se podia chamar desenvolvimento. Então, os olhos dela cairam no seu objeto de afeto, surpresa ao ver que ele estava olhando os outros dois também, mas não deixou de notar o bento que estava em cima de seu colo.

Sasuke parecia estar ciente do olhar dela e a olhou de volta.

Que merda! Aquele olhar dela. Aquele olhar que ia do casal terrivelmente fofo, para o bento dele, para o braço dele e então seus olhos. Ele sabia o que ela queria, mas Sasuke desviou o olhar, tentando esconder qualquer expressão que ele tivesse.

Mas aquilo não parou Sakura, ela se aproximou dele e desfez o embrulho do bento, “Eu sei que você precisa de ajuda, Sasuke-kun”, ela disse feminimante com o rosto corado, olhar inocente e tudo.

“Hm,”

Que resposta.

Bom, nós todos sabemos que ele não precisa de ajuda. Ele tem a sua mão direita pelo amor de Deus, mas ele deixou Sakura ajudá-lo do mesmo jeito.

“Aqui, Hinata!” Naruto segurou a mão que estava com o grafo e a direcinou para seus lábios, “Você devia comer também.”

A garota tímida olhou incrédula enquanto ele ria, ele pegou o garfo e a alimentou com o último pedaço do bolo.

_Naruto!_ Sakura podia se ouvir gritando internamente. _Esse garoto idiota! Ah, por favor que a Hinata não desmaie com isso!_

“Ei Hinata? Você ainda está ai?” O loiro a chamou enquanto ela estava perdida e presa no que aconteceu.

_Ele realmente – Ele realmente-_

Hinata sabia que essa era a hora em que ela desmaiava.

_Não, fique firme Hinata! Você. Não. Deve. Desmaiar. Agora não, por favor._

“S-sim, N-N-Naruto-kun!” Ela deixou escapar de repente.

“Então você está bem? Você parecia estar-“

“Olha o que temos aqui! Acabou de vencer a guerra e você ja conseguiu uma namorada né, _gaki_? Tsunade cantou ao entrar no quarto.

“Tsunade-sama!” Sakura falou em choque com a brincadeira de sua mestra, o que certamente causará agitação na tímida Hyuuga.

_E-eu? Namorada do Naruto-kun?_ Hinata imaginava na sua mente todas as possíveis coisas que eles podiam estar fazendo se o comentário da Tsunade-sama fosse verdade. Seu rosto ficou super vermelho com o pensamento e claro, todas as suas fantasias apareceram diante e seus olhos.

“O herói mais poderoso da Quarta Guerra Shinobi e a Princesa de Konoha! Amor, florescendo durante o outono. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz por vocês!” Rock lee entrou pela janela aberta – falando sobre a primavera, juventude e amor – palavras que realmente não importavam, já que as pessoas ao redor dele estavam chocadas com sua estranha entrada.

“Lee! O-o que você esta fazendo ai?" 

“Eu estava planejando em surpreender você Naruto-kun! Mas parece que eu fiquei surpreso com a novidade. Certamente! Hinata-san seria a namorada perfeita!”

Naruto só podia engolir o comentário de seu amigo e silenciosamente deu uma olhada na kunoiche de cabelos escuros, que agora estava fazendo o seu melhor para não desmaiar.

Ele, então, coçou a sua nuca e riu sem jeito, “Ei! Ei! Ei! Para com isso! Hinata não é minha namorada. Você está deixando ela desconfortável, dattebayo. Além do mais, você entendeu tudo errado, ela só é super gentil, só isso.”

Sakura:...

Tsunade:...

Sasuke:...

“Oh, então é isso Naruto-kun...” A voz do Lee desapareceu ao fundo, enquanto Hinata sentia seu coração se despedaçar em milhares de pedaços. Ai, que estúpido da parte dela pensar que o pensamento de ter ela como namorada em algum momento passaria pela mente do Naruto-kun.

Todo o sangue deixou seu rosto, e as feições uma vez avermelhadas, estavam agora pálidas. No fundo ela sentiu seu coração ser apertado e ela não aguentava mais isso.

“Por favor, me dêem licença.” Ela falou friamente, e rapidamente saiu da cena sangrenta.

Todos estavam chocados, menos o Sasuke que sabia que isso iria acontecer.

O loiro só percebeu o esforço que Hinata fazia para não desmaiar e pensou que essas brincadeiras a deixaram desconfortável. Ele não queria que ela se sentisse incomodada. Ele apreciava todas as vezes que Hinata ia visitá-lo e ele não queria que ela parace de fazer isso por causa desse mal entendido. Por isso ele quis limpar a barra.

Mas será que isso realmente aconteceu?

“Hinata?” Naruto chamou por ela quando...

“Shannaro!”

Ok, acho que todos sabemos o que aconteceu.

Num complexo não tão longe, Hyuuga Hinata contemplava sobre o quão estúpidas foram suas ações.

_Talvez o Naruto-kun me achou muito pegajosa. Eu tenho certeza absoluta que ele quer passar seu tempo colocando o papo em dia com o Sasuke-kun. Além do mais, eles perderam detalhes importantes de suas vidas. Eu só estou- eu só estou..._

“Nee-chan!”

“H-Hanabi!” A Hyuuga mais nova se aproximou da irmã com uma kunai na mão, a rodopiando como um brinquedo.

“Você tem passado muito tempo com suas flores ultimamente. Algo de ruim aconteceu com seu Naruto-kun?” Hanabi a provocou, mas o sorriso saiu do rosto de sua irmã depois que ela mencionou esse nome específico.

“É-É só que faz muito tempo desde que cuidei delas, por isso pensei que devia dá mais atenção a elas esses dias.”

Hanabi sabia todas as vezes que sua irmã tinha problemas com o Naruto-kun dela e ela não podia ajudar, mas se sentia mal por ela. Ela sabia, assim como todo mundo, que a nee-chan dela tem admirado esse garoto por muito tempo e a vendo se sentir tão negligenciada assim, fazia seu coração doer. Hanabi tinha certeza que se o Neji nii-san estivesse aqui, ele daria um Hakkeshou Kaiten naquele idiota.

“Bom, uma linda kunoiche do cabelo rosa está esperando por você lá fora. Sakura-san, eu acho? Talvez você devesse vê-la.”

Hinata agradeceu sua irmã e se aproximou do portão do complexo. Um pouco intrigada do porque Sakura apareceria do nada. 

“Sakura-chan!”

“Ah oi! Hinata, você se importa se dermos uma volta por um tempo?”

As duas garotas passeavam pela parte calma da vila. Sendo honesta, Sakura não sabia como falar com Hinata sobre o que aconteceu. Ela sabia que o Naruto disse machucou Hinata, ela sabia disso melhor com Sasuke afinal. Mas aquele tapado era um caso sem esperança diferente, a recuperação dele não melhorou desde aquele acontecimento.

“Então, o Naruto, ele está tipo te esperando visitá-lo todo dia." Sakura soltou. A garota do cabelo escuro a olhou atentamente, sem saber o que dizer.

Ela devia acreditar nela? Ou talvez ela só estivesse preocupada em deixar seu amigo de lado enquanto tomava conta do Sasuke-kun?

_Hinata, porque você está pensando desse jeito?_

“Eu sei que você não acreditaria em mim, mas ele fica olhando para flor que você deixou na última vez. E-e ele não consegue evitar de olhar para porta de vez enquando. O rosto dele fica decepcionado toda vez que alguém entra no quarto. Eu sei, eu sei que isso pode parecer presuncoso da minha parte, mas-”

"Eu entendo Sakura-chan. Naruto-kun é seu amigo e você tentaria o seu melhor para encontrar uma solução para fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Vou tentar visitá-lo novamente, se você acha que isso poderia ajudar." Hinata disse de bom grado. embora ainda tenha um pouco de amargura dentro dela.

_Sakura-chan tem sido legal comigo. É certo que eu a ajude, certo?_

"Obrigado, Hinata!"

Ambas pararam no portão do complexo Hyuuga,

"Foi bom finalmente ter algum tempo com você, Hinata! Você sabe, o bento que você fez estava perfeito!"

"C-como você sabia?"

"Bem, eu dividi ... com Sasuke-kun"

Hinata riu com o olhar sonhador de sua amiga,

"Bem, então obrigada. Sakura-chan. Vou me certificar de trazer um novamente."

"Isso é muito gentil da sua parte, Hinata! Bom, eu tenho que ir, até mais!"

"Eu também, Sakura-chan."

Antes que ela vá, Sakura disse a Hinata um pouco do que pensava, "E-Espere, eu posso ter um monte de mal-entendidos com Naruto, mas vendo o quão tapado ele era, eu acho que talvez ele tenha dito aquilo porque achava que aquilo estava lhe causando desconforto? B-bem, eu acho que é isso! Tchau Hinata!"

"Sakura Chan,"

Suas mãos amarraram o nó com movimentos suaves já que ela lembrou de preparar para dois. Ela respirou profundamente, pensando consigo mesma se poderia vê-lo depois do que aconteceu.

_Que bobagem! Eu realmente não sou a namorada do Naruto-kun. Eu realmente não deveria me sentir mal por isso_. Hinata pensou consigo mesma que ela poderia ter exagerado e que tipo de amiga isso a faria?

"Oh, Hinata!" O loiro cabeça oca a cumprimentou quando ela colocou suas coisas sobre uma mesa, mantendo com ela as flores, que ela colocou nos vasos.

"Eu disse a eles para não tocarem nas flores, pois pensei que você as substituiria - ttebayo! Bem, eu apenas pensei, mas aqui está você ... Hehehe", ele disse enquanto esfregava a nuca.

"Eu trouxe bento também, Naruto-kun."

"Obrigado", o loiro olhou para ela e ele notou a expressão triste em seu rosto. 

Hinata preparou o bento e se posicionou no lugar habitual na beira da cama dele. "Sinto muito se não fui capaz de visitá-lo nos últimos dias. E-eu não estava me sentindo bem."

Os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram e a preocupação logo ficou evidente em seus traços, "Hinata, você não precisa me visitar se isso a deixa doente. Eu não quero que você pegue resfriados, febre ou gripe, porque você fica aqui no hospital. Esqueça de cuidar de mim, Hinata. Você também deve se cuidar. "

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando suas bochechas coraram. Talvez Sakura-chan estivesse certa. Ele estava apenas preocupado. Conhecendo seu Naruto-kun, ele sempre coloca outras pessoas antes de si.

_Eu deveria ter pensado nisso. Que vergonha da minha parte._

"N-Naruto-kun, eu estou perfeitamente bem agora. M-me desculpe, eu fiz você se preocupar."

"Hinata,"

"Eu não deveria ter incomodado você com isso. Quero dizer ..."

"Hinata", ela finalmente parou de tagarelar nervosa e olhou para ele: "Está tudo bem! Você realmente não precisa se desculpar, sabe. Nossa, você é realmente super gentil. Isso é o que eu continuava dizendo praquele teme enquanto você não estava aqui."

_N-Naruto-kun falou sobre mim?_ Isso só piorou seu rubor.

Sasuke, por outro lado, tinha um olhar distante - imaginando algo que ele hesitava em descobrir.

"Uau! Hinata, porque tudo o que você cozinha tem um gosto muito bom?" Naruto falou alegremente enquanto compartilhava risadas e risadinhas com sua preciosa _amiga_. 


	4. sem noção

**Entrada quatro**

Inspiração

Hinata ajuda o Naruto amputado no hospital. Pesadelos

* * *

/sem noção/

Quando uma pessoa não tem a menor ideia do que está acontecendo.

* * *

“Aaaahhh!”

Outubro estava chegando ao fim ao passo que as folhas caiam dos galhos. É engraçado como o tempo voa e aquele eles estão agindo como dois pré-adolescentes idiotas.

A culpa era do Kiba.

_Que merda!_

Se ele não o instigasse, ele não cairia estupidamente assim. Ele não pode evitar em sentir uma forte pontada de dor onde seu braço direito deveria estar.

“Que merda, Kiba!” O loiro gritou para seu amigo moreno que rapidamente foi para onde ele estava agachado.

“Ei! Não é minha culpa se você é tapado, Naruto! Como diabos você derrotou Madara, quando você não consegue nem se quer ver que um galho da árvore vai bater em você nesse ângulo!”

“Cala boca seu vira-lata!” _Ai meu senhor! Isso dói._

Kiba zombou e ajudou o cabeça oca a se levantar. _Quem diria que eu derrotaria o Naruto numa simples missão de sair escondido do hospital._

O loiro estava tão entediado e não foi surpresa que seu parceiro número um em fazer algo totalmente estúpido desde que eles ainda estavam na academia evocaria um plano igualmente acéfalo para aliviar seu tédio.

Esgueirando-se como eles costumavam fazer quando espiavam o banheiro feminino.

“Naruto-kun!Kiba-kun!” Os dois garotos rapidamente viraram suas cabeçãs para direção de onde a voz vinha.

“Hinata!”

“Hinata!” 

Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e começaram a se encarar depois.

“O que aconteceu aqui?” A garota dos cabelos escuros perguntou com um tom muito preocupado em sua voz. “N-Naruto-kun! Você está, o seu braço... Você está sangrando!”

As suas feições se encheram de preocupação e ela gentilmente pegou na parte ferida. _Oh, Naruto-kun._

“Hi-Hi-Hinata, não é nada. Não é nada, de verdade!” Ele disse, tentando aliviar suas preocupações. 

“Até parece, Naruto. Você estava agindo como se estivesse doendo a um tempo atrás. Não vem bancar o forte só porque a Hina-“ 

“Vamos lá para cima.” Hinata disse com aquele tom que Kiba conhecia muito bem. Era bem ‘Hyuga’ e ele estava agradecido que ela não estava olhando para ele. Ele não é muito fã da sua ‘cara de Hyuga’. O lembrava demais do Neji. 

“O-okay, eu vou ajudar o Naruto.” 

O moreno fez de bom grado, mas parecia que alguém queria prostestar, “Ei! Ei! Eu posso fazer isso-“ 

“Naruto-kun, seria melhor se você deixasse Kiba-kun o ajudar.” O loiro estava espantado. Era frio, autoritário e intimidador. Ele ouvia muito esse tom com o Neji, mas nunca com a Hinata. Bem, não até agora e era assustador. 

Logo, eles chegaram na ala compartilhada, então Naruto sentou na cama e deixou Hinata cuidar de seu braço ferido. 

_Tch!_ Kiba não conseguia não se sentir irritado pelo jeito que o loiro tapado olhava para sua companheira de time. Ele estava olhando para ela com aqueles olhos arregalados e um leve beicinho. Ele conhecia muito bem aquele olhar. Ele era um Inuzuka de qualquer jeito. Mas tem uma razão mais profunda para sua irritação. Na verdade, era mais sobre o quão _sem noção_ Naruto era! 

“Ainda dói, Naruto-kun?” 

“B-b-bem, sim. Quero dizer, não! Não tanto mais, Hinata. Obrigada.” 

“Você devia saber mais do que ouvir o Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun.” Ela virou para olhá-lo e o garoto ficou mudo por um tempo. Nos últimos dias que ele passou com ela no hospital, ele viu vários lados dela que nunca tinha visto antes. E mesmo depois de ver eles de novo e de novo, ele não conseguia evitar em se sentir surpreso. 

“E Kiba-kun, você não devia convidar o Naruto-kun para fazer esssa coisas,” ela repreendeu suavemente seu companheiro de equipe e ele apenas deu de ombros em resposta. 

Sasuke apenas observava silenciosamente. _Ela era uma Hyuga antes de tudo._

“Então, como vocês dois estão indo?” Tsunade entrou no quarto com Sakura, não falhando em notar a ferida que ainda sangrava de Naruto. 

“Que merda você fez dessa vez ein, gaki!?” 

O cabeça oca deu todas as explicações e desculpas que tinha que dá, mas nada parava a Godaime. 

“Nós temos que fechar de novo o ferimento que você abriu por causa dessa sua cabeça oca.” Tsunade suspirou em derrota. 

_Afff._ Ele pensou.

“Ah, Tsunade-sama, eu tenho que checar o progresso do Sasuke-kun. Talvez, hm, a Hinata aqui posso ajudá-la.” Sakura disse piscando para a garota tímida. 

“Ãhn, eu?” Isso deu um rubor escarlate à Hinata. 

Tsunade, sabendo o que as duas estavam aprontando, só seguiu e liderou o caminho para onde eles deviam ir. 

“Aqueles são o Naruto e Hinata? Para onde eles estão indo?” Ino perguntava a Sai quando os estavam prestes a visitar Naruto. 

A kunoiche dos olhos pálidos estava gentilmente guiando o loiro enquanto seguiam Tsunade-sama. O garoto, por outro lado, sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado por Hinata ver esse lado embaraçoso dele. 

_Eu não devia ter ouvido o Kiba!_

“Apoie-se aqui, gaki, Hinata me ajude com esses.” Os dois obedeceram calados, mas a loira não pode evitar de olhar Hinata com um olhar travesso. 

“Vamos te dar uma anestesia, jovem rapaz,“ Oh, e Tsunade não perdeu o olhar cauteloso que deu à garota de cabelos escuros antes que falasse. 

“Eu definitivamente não preciso disso, baa-chan!”

_Você quer bancar o fortão, né garoto._

“Bom, se você diz. Porém, eu realmente não me importo em te ouvir gritar. Eu só estou me preocupando com sua jovem amiga aqui.”

_Gritar? Isso deve ser realmente doloroso._

“N-Naruto-kun, eu acho que seria melhor se você-“

“Eu vou ficar bem, Hinata. Não se preocupe comigo dattebayo!”

“Naruto-kun,” Ele não pode resistir à sua voz delicada e preocupada, que também combinava com sua expressão 

“Ok, se você diz, Hinata.” Ele expressou imitando o quão ela soou. 

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Tsunade quando ela viu o pirralho vacilar na frente da gentil Hyuuga. 

Bem, Sakura pode estar certa. A garota a pouparia de muita luta e esforço em colocar Naruto em seu lugar. O garoto era conhecido por ser teimoso, o que muitas vezes causava muito tempo e esforço por parte da Godaime. Mas com a presença de uma certa pessoa, ela prosseguiu com a operação com pequenos protestos de seu paciente barulhento. 

Do outro lado…

"Ei testa de marquise! Vimos Naruto e Hinata andando lá fora. O que aconteceu?" Ino perguntou quando entrou na sala.

"Bem, ele brincou de esconde-esconde com o Kiba aqui", a garota de cabelos rosa apontou para o garoto moreno que revirou os olhos em resposta. 

"Então, por que você não está ajudando Tsunade-sama?" A loira perguntou, mas logo sua resposta foi respondida enquanto Sakura assistia Sasuke. 

"Ah, ah, então é o Sasuke-kun, afinal" 

"Cale a boca, porca Ino!" 

"Hmm, todos nós sabemos testa marquise!" 

Sai apenas pegou seu bloco de notas e começou a fazer anotações. 

"Então Hinata e Naruto estão tão próximos agora, hein?" Ino perguntou quando Sakura respondeu sonhadora: "Eu acho que eles estão começando." 

"Começando?" Kiba interveio com um sorriso de zombaria que dizia que eles não sabiam tudo. 

As duas garotas viraram a cabeça em questão. 

"Ele levou Hinata ao Ichiraku antes da guerra estourar e parecia que algo mudou a partir daquele dia". 

"O que - o que você quer dizer antes da guerra?" A garota de cabelos rosa perguntou, um pouco chocada. 

"Bem, foi logo depois que ele te rejeitou." 

Sakura ficou em silêncio enquanto o constrangimento se arrastava por seus sentidos. Ela realmente não deveria ter feito isso. Bem, além do fato de ter sido rejeitada, ela também sabia que era estupidamente cruel e - e Sasuke-kun está ao lado dela. 

Ela rapidamente olhou para ele, mas ele apenas fingiu estar desinteressado e dormindo. Ela sabia que ele estava sendo sutil, e no fundo ele os estava ouvindo. 

"Bem, isso-isso-" 

"Sem explicação, testa de marquise. Então, antes da guerra, hein? Eu me pergunto o que aconteceu entre eles." 

"Bem, esse idiota continuou flertando durante a guerra também" 

"Durante a guerra?!" Ambas as meninas reagiram em uníssono. 

"Sim, mais ou menos, quando todos pensávamos que Naruto era um Zetsu, porque seu chakra parecia diferente. Hinata nos disse que era o verdadeiro, porque _'eu posso dizer através de seus olhos’_. E Naruto ficou todo ‘ _Está tudo em seus olhos , Hinata. Não se sinta tão abatida ou o que quer que seja. Você é forte, você sabe. Ugh!’_ Ele é tão suave, hein." Kiba replicou com muita zombaria enquanto as duas kunoichi estavam chocadas. 

Ino deduziu que algo estava acontecendo com ele. Como ele pôde encontrar tempo para prestar atenção nos olhos dela durante uma maldita guerra! Muito menos saber como ela se sente apenas olhando para eles. Ela não se lembrava dele sendo um Yamanaka! A loira interrompeu: "Eles poderiam - eles poderiam estar ... namorando secretamente!?"

"O que?!" Kiba e Sakura reagiram ao mesmo tempo e novamente: "Não há como aquele tapado ter percebido!" 

Eles estão totalmente certos. Naruto ainda não havia percebido nada e ainda levaria alguns anos para fazê-lo. 

"Você está certo. Você está certo." Ino afirmou enquanto Sai anotova as informações que estava coletando. 

Não demorou muito tempo até Tsunade entrar no quarto ajudando um Naruto de aparência grogue. Eles questionaram a disposição do cabeça oca e Tsunade-sama explicou que era tudo por causa da anestesia e ele poderia surtar em breve, considerando o quão hiperativo ele podia ser. A Godaime deixou a enfermaria, pois ela teria outras coisas para fazer, enquanto Hinata foi buscar ramen para Naruto. 

Sakura imediatamente lançou um olhar cauteloso para Naruto. Ela viu o que a anestesia pode fazer aos pacientes. Algumas pessoas que estavam muito quietas agiram de maneiras muito inesperadas - alucinando sobre coisas que você só podia ver em um genjutsu. Conhecendo seu companheiro de equipe, que não tinha reservas e, com frequência, era indisciplinado, ela só precisava esperar que tipo de efeito isso tinha sobre ele. 

O loiro agora estava cerrando os olhos e balançando a cabeça como se estivesse tentando acordar ou como se estivesse afastando uma cena estranha de seus olhos. 

_Eu não consigo sentir nada._

Sua visão estava girando e nuvens pareciam se formar diante dele. Ele não gostou de como se sentia. Ele estava ficando nervoso. Era como se ele não soubesse mais o que fazer. Ele queria andar e ir embora. Naruto de repente ficou assustado. Deus, ele sempre foi corajoso, mas não ser capaz de sentir suas pernas e qualquer parte do seu corpo era algo.

Ele não sabia da maneira como agia, no entanto, seus amigos que o observavam estavam agora em alerta máximo.

Sakura notou como ele tremia e foi imediatamente checá-lo, mas Naruto a viu de maneira diferente. Ele realmente não conseguia explicar. De alguma forma, ele sabia que não era real, mas sua cabeça estava louca e ele não podia tolerar.

Assim que ela se aproximou, ele a empurrou levemente - com os olhos confusos e frenéticos. Foi muito estranho.

Ele começou a tremer. Naruto estava assustado, nervoso, em pânico, inseguro e perturbado, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ele estava procurando um rosto, uma cor talvez. Lavanda, branco, índigo, porém nenhuma estava ali.

_Hinata…_

Onde ela está? 

Desde que ele esteve no hospital, foi Hinata que o ajudou em todas as suas necessidades. Sim, ela não era médica ao contrário de Sakura, mas seus cuidados pareciam tão eficazes. Foi por isso que ela foi quem entrou em sua mente quando algo assim estava acontecendo com ele. 

_Por que ela se foi?_

Ela esteve presente durante o procedimento. Como é que ela não estava aqui? 

Sua ansiedade dobrou e ele começou a formular diferentes cenários loucos em sua cabeça que ele não imaginaria se não estivesse drogado. 

Naruto estava desesperado - sua mão agarrou os lençóis, os lábios tremeram e as lágrimas começaram a cair. O loiro olhou em volta como se estivesse procurando algo. Ele parecia uma criança perdida e Sakura viu esse olhar na maioria de seus pacientes e felizmente ela sabia o que fazer. 

"E-ei Naruto! Hinata já volta, não se preocupe", falava com ele como se ele fosse uma criança tendo um surto. Sempre foi assim e alguns foram ainda piores.

“V-você tem certeza?" Ele começou a se acalmar, mas não estava convencido o suficiente "Se você estiver, para onde ela foi? Ela disse que estaria aqui. Onde está a Hinata?! O que você fez com ela dattebayo?”

Kiba, apesar de saber que o que estava acontecendo era apenas temporário, não pôde deixar de sentir pena do amigo, "Hey Naruto!"

O loiro então o virou na direção do moreno, mas sua atenção voltou-se para Akamaru, que estava bocejando.

“Hinata foi comprar algo para você comer."

A mente grogue de Naruto só conseguia destinguir três coisas:

_Akamaru, Comer, Hinata._

Com isso, a imagem mais ultrajante se formou em sua cabeça, "Não!" Ele exclamou com pavor e todos se perguntaram o que passou por sua cabeça. 

Hinata, junto com um ramen recém-cozido da loja favorita do shinobi loiros, voltou para o hospital. 

_Ele deve estar com fome agora._

Mas certos ruídos a deixaram preocupada. _Eles eram de Naruto-kun!_

Sem derramar a comida, ela rapidamente se aproximou do quarto. 

"Oh, Hinata!" O loiro gritou com um grande alívio aparecendo em seu rosto. 

"Naruto-kun, o que aconteceu?" A garota de cabelos escuros colocou o ramen em uma mesa e rapidamente se posicionou em sua parte especial na beira da cama. Naruto estava sentado com feições preocupadas. Ele agarrou o ombro dela com a única mão e disse freneticamente: "Você está bem? Você está bem -ttebayo?" 

Hinata inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado enquanto se perguntava por que ele estaria pensando essas coisas, "N-Naruto-kun. Estou bem." 

O loiro então se virou para abraçá-la - seu rosto estava apertado no peito dele. Ela podia cheirá-lo, ele cheirava a álcool, remédio tópico, hospital e seu cheiro pessoal que causava calor no estômago de Hinata, fazendo-a corar furiosamente.

_Estamos perto. Tão perto. Isso é demais._

As mãos dela seguraram a camisa dele como apoio enquanto ele murmurava palavras de alívio. A garota tímida não podia simplesmente aceitar. Ela podia sentir o braço forte dele ao redor dela e suas bochechas sentiram a robustez do peito dele. _Oh kami!_ Ela estava tremendo. 

Havia dias e noites em que ela imaginava isso acontecendo. Mas a realidade pode ser demais, realmente. 

"Hinata, eu realmente pensei que algo tivesse acontecido com você!" 

Ela se afastou um pouco dele e encontrou seu olhar. Os outros amigos, exceto Sasuke e Sai, viram a vermelhidão de todo o rosto e rezaram para que ela não desmaiasse. 

"P-por que isso Naruto-kun?" 

_Akamaru, comer, Hinata_. 

"Bem, acho que vi você ser comida por um filhote de cachorro gigante dattebayo!" 

"Um filhote de cachorro gigante?" Ela murmurou quando Kiba apontou o polegar para Naruto e comentou: "Deve ser ele." 

O garoto de olhos azuis então olhou para o moreno e rebateu agressivamente: "Não tem como eu comer Hinata -ttebayo!" Naruto sendo Naruto, esclareceu sua afirmação com uma inquietação frenética _sem noção_ , "B-bem, não é que Hinata tenha um gosto ruim. Eu-eu realmente acho que ela seria realmente doce e-" 

Hinata cobriu seu rosto agora vermelho-tomate, Kiba sorriu conscientemente, Sakura ficou boquiaberta, Ino exibiu um sorriso, Tsunade, que acabou de entrar no quarto estava interessada demais para interromper e Sai tinha algo a dizer: "Bem, essa é a única coisa que você pode fazer já que você praticamente não tem pau.” 

"Isso não é verdade! Você está dizendo isso porque o seu não pode funcionar bem, ao contrário do meu -ttebayo!"  
  
Como Naruto poderia dizer que o seu pode funcionar bem? Ninguém parecia saber.  
  
"Certo, Hinata?" Ele perguntou e então agarrou o ombro da kunoichi, levando-a a encará-lo.

"Você sabe, certo, Hinata?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Você deve saber o quão bem esse gaki funciona, ein Hinata?" Tsunade provocou, porque ela realmente não podia evitar. Ela tinha tanta certeza de que seu eu bêbado teria comentado algo ainda melhor.  
  
A pobre garota Hyuuga congelou. Ela sabia do que eles estavam falando e isso a levou a formar vários cenários em sua cabeça.  
  
Seria uma noite fria e escura de inverno. Os lençóis a envolviam junto com seus beijos esvoaçantes. Então ele ficaria sobre ela e seu coração batia a dez mil milhas de distância do peito. Ela ficava vermelha da cabeça aos pés e desmaiou.  
  
 _"_ Hinata!" O loiro confuso gritou de pura preocupação quando a garota fugiu para o inconsciente.  
  
 _Aqui vamos nós de novo_. Os outros pensaram, enquanto Sai tinha aquele olhar que dizia ter encontrado uma fonte muito boa.

A lua iluminava o céu noturno vagamente. O mês estava prestes a terminar e parecia que o inverno estava realmente chegando. O dobe estava dormindo profundamente, mas se contorcendo ocasionalmente, enquanto o teme preferia ficar de olho no amigo, caso algo terrível acontecesse durante o sono.  
  
Este dia não foi realmente um dia notável para Sasuke. Naruto agiu tão irritantemente devido a seus medicamentos e o garoto de cabelo preto tinha certeza de que ele poderia progredir muito mais rápido com sua cura. No entanto, ele também sabia que o anseio do dobe era respondido. Ele era esperto o suficiente para adivinhar que era uma coisa de grande importância para o loiro. Ele está conscientemente entediado, mas subconscientemente apreciando o cuidado que está recebendo. 

Sua reflexão foi interrompida quando ouviu os passos familiares do visitante noturno. Ele ainda não sabia por que ela costumava visitar tarde da noite. Desta vez, ele reconheceu que ela acabou de acordar da inconsciência que sofreu há um tempo atrás.  
  
Ele fechou os olhos quando a garota se sentou no lugar de sempre e observou o loiro dormir. Sasuke realmente não sabia quantos minutos ele tinha cochilado, mas de alguma forma a existência de outra pessoa o fez adormecer.  
  
Era como uma missão diária. Ele sentiu como se fosse quem deveria assistir, mas ter um substituto o fez cair vítima do apelo do sono até que uma certa voz o sacudiu.  
  
"Espere! Pare, não. Por favor, não!" Ele abriu os olhos e observou a kunoichi de cabelos escuros fazendo sua mágica habitual.  
  
Ela colocava as mãos gentis nas dele e ele se acalmava. "Está tudo bem. Está tudo bem agora." Seu sussurro ventoso formaria um sorriso suave em seu rosto e a paz logo surgiria em seus traços.  
  
O teme percebeu o tempo e percebeu que hoje era mais tarde que as outras noites: "O que você ainda está fazendo aqui tão tarde da noite?"  
  
Ambos são indivíduos muito calmos, muito observadores e intuitivos. Então, dizer que ela está aqui só porque queria confortar o loiro, não era toda a verdade e ela também sabia disso.  
  
"B-bem, é só que eu realmente não conseguia dormir à noite."  
  
Ele sabia o que ela queria dizer.  
  
"Eu-é só que ... estar com pessoas que não conseguem, de alguma forma, me traz paz. Era como se eu não estivesse sozinha."  
  
Embora sua voz soasse frágil e fraca, não deve ser confundida com a maneira como suas palavras foram cuidadosamente escolhidas. Sasuke percebeu essa familiaridade como parte de um clã fechado e o fato de que ela estava certa.  
  
Baseado no que sabia, Naruto compartilhou a morte de Hyuuga Neji com a garota. Havia histórias de como o rapaz era gentil e protetor em relação a prima. _"Ele era como um irmão para ela_." As pessoas diziam.  
  
E Sasuke perdeu o irmão. Ele sabia o quanto dói.  
  
Os três provavelmente estavam sendo visitados pelas lembranças de como as pessoas com quem se importavam morreram.  
  
"Você deveria ir para casa. Esse dobe não acharia a idéia de você ficar acordada até tarde e se cansar muito agradável."  
  
Hinata se levantou e disse: "Oh, sim, isso pode ser muito egoísta da minha parte. Naruto-kun é realmente muito preocupado com seus amigos. É assim que ele realmente é, eu deveria saber."  
  
O garoto de cabelos negros ficou em silêncio por um momento. Ele realmente não sabia o que dizer. Ele não estava em posição de dar suas opiniões não confirmadas.  
  
"Sasuke-kun," o Hyuuga assentiu rapidamente e ele retornou o gesto.

* * *

Era uma manhã regular para os dois rapazes. Mas a notícia de que Sasuke estava pronto para ser libertado do hospital, silenciou Naruto.  
  
Seria chato.  
  
Ele estaria sozinho e não teria com quem conversar. Seus amigos estavam em missões, incluindo Hinata, que teve a gentileza de ajudá-lo com seu café da manhã antes de ela sair. Ele realmente não aproveitou o momento, pois Shino veio buscá-la cedo demais.  
  
"Bem, eu acho que devo dedicar um tempo sozinho praticando como salvar sua bunda do conselho, hein, teme?"  
  
"Hm"

  
_Afff. Fala sério._ Isso era tudo que ele ia conseguir dele?  
  
Naruto tentou o seu melhor para usar o hashi com a mão esquerda. Estava tudo bem, mas ele não podia realmente saborear sua comida por causa disso. E caramba! A comida.  
  
 _Ugh! Legumes._  
  
"Por que o hospital não pode servir comida tão deliciosa quanto a da Hinata dattebayo?" Ele choramingou quando se rendeu, largando o hashi.  
  
Sasuke, então, parecia bastante hesitante por um tempo. Ele estava tentando dizer isso a ele, mas não tinha certeza de que deveria saber.  
  
"Então a Hyuuga, hein?"  
  
"É Hinata. Esse é o nome dela, Hinata."  
  
"Hm"  
  
O teme estava fazendo um grande esforço. Ele não gostava de se abrir e não gostava de trazer à tona o passado. Por que ele deve saber de qualquer maneira?  
  
Sendo parte de um clã fortemente fechado que possui uma característica muito especial, não era um evento incomum que eles se entendessem de alguma forma. A garota, embora tímida por natureza, era fácil de se conviver. Seus complexos eram praticamente próximos um do outro e a chance de eles se familiarizarem com suas famílias era comum.  
  
Aqueles dias eram claros até onde o garoto de cabelos negros podia se lembrar.  
  
Não até a mãe dela falecer.  
  
"Ei, teme, porque você está viajando?"  
  
Honestamente, isso não terminaria se ele o refutasse. Talvez fosse isso que ...  
  
"Hm"  
  
…era para.  
  
A noite caiu novamente e Naruto sabia que fechar os olhos às vezes era pior do que o campo de batalha, pois quando ele os fechou e começou a adormecer ...  
  
 _Sangue, cheirava a sangue. Fumaça escura pairou em sua visão, enquanto trovões e vozes cercavam sua audição. As pessoas…  
  
Alguns estavam brigando.  
  
Alguns ficaram feridos.  
  
Alguns estavam mortos.  
  
Ele jurou que tentou o seu melhor. Mas no fundo, de alguma forma, ele sabia que não era forte o suficiente.  
  
Eles eram seus camaradas. Como ele poderia deixá-los morrer?  
  
Alguns não eram familiares, outros eram aqueles que ele só conseguia se lembrar pelo rosto e alguém era familiar demais.  
  
Neji…  
  
Imagens sobrepostas de como ele morreu em seu lugar apareciam na sua cabeça junto com a imagem de como ele deu seu último suspiro.  
  
"Espere! Pare, não. Por favor, não!" Essa era a única coisa que sua força podia reunir.  
  
De repente, mãos quentes envolveram as dele. Seus olhos, muito amorosos para negligenciar e seus cabelos longos, muito impressionantes para desconsiderar.  
  
A visão dela fez desaparecer toda a escuridão e o sofrimento ao seu redor. Sua voz carinhosa era melodiosa o suficiente para afastar seus medos.  
  
"Está tudo bem. Está tudo bem agora."  
  
Ele sorriu com suas palavras e lágrimas de alegria, trazidas pelo conforto dela, juntaram seus olhos. Seus braços a envolveram e ele a abraçou como se fosse sempre a última vez.  
  
"Kaachan ..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, demorei um pouco, mas voltei com a tradução de mais um capítulo. 
> 
> Na parte da fala do Kiba, onde ele diz que o Naruto é suave, eu não consegui achar uma palavra que carregasse o contexto que a palavra _smooth_ tem. Então o significado de uma pessoa que é smooth é: ser hábil em interações sociais, ser capaz de encantar os outros e persuadi-los a ver seu ponto de vista ou a cumprir seus desejos com aparentemente pouco esforço ou oposição.
> 
> Então gostaram do capítulo novo?


End file.
